


Gods and Monsters

by MissMewachu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crisis core fix-it if you squint, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMewachu/pseuds/MissMewachu
Summary: Genesis needs Sephiroth's cells to stop degrading, and Sephiroth can use something cathartic- both of them don't have a reason not to indulge.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Kudos: 20





	Gods and Monsters

x-x-x

"Share your cells with me," those five words hadn't stopped ringing through Sephiroth's mind since that fateful day. There was a distinctive sober depth to Genesis' tone, and had the degradation, everso gradually consuming him, not been so apparent creeping up the side of his neck, he probably would've spoken such words in a smug, or teasing manner, half joking perhaps.

But there was nothing light about the situation at hand. Gone were the days of hurling a sword at the apple sat atop Genesis' head, as he yawned uncaringly, while Angeal watched in between them, and would smile. Nothing light about the situation at all.

..Though, a small shred of clear-headedness that Sephiroth had left had considered, the both of them recently had their resolve crumbled down in their own unique, tragic ways, each of them now both carrying their own heavy burdens. ..So perhaps, Sephiroth had excused, maybe something like this would be cathartic.

x-o-x-o-x

There was a mattress residing unceremoniously on the cave floor, with a mere single pillow and an unkempt sheet. It brought on an unexpected twang from the cold depths of Sephiroth's chest, a sudden blooming of sympathy that he hadn't felt since... ..well... he couldn't remember. To see Genesis' place of sleeping reduced to such a state- the former commander once took pride in expensive, silken sheets clad on a large bed, and so it felt profoundly jarring to picture him dragging a heavy mattress across the dirty ground, and pushing it up against the cave wall. ...The pang from Sephiroth's chest felt bitter, and biting, briefly reminding him that the monster his friend was gradually becoming, was indeed once his close friend.

The sound of Genesis deliberately clearing his throat drew Sephiroth's attention, and he turned to face the man beside him. Genesis was already shifting his red coat off from his shoulders, but broke eye contact briefly as his hand motioned to his left, treating the injured site with more care. "..Shall we get started?" he prompted, and Sephiroth had to credit him for somehow not making the words sound awkward, simply rolling off of his tongue as if an innocuous inquiry.

Sephiroth simply nodded in response, an agreeing sound reverberating from the back of his throat, as he began with removing his pauldrons.

Then again.. if this really did work.. Genesis would stop degrading.

...

Apple scented candles had been lit around the perimeter of the mattress, just enough to give off sufficient light to see one another, and shed each other's clothes in silence.

Genesis laid his body down against the mattress as if placing himself on a sacrificial altar, ready and waiting, effortlessly conspiring with the enticing, brimming air.

Looking down at him, naked beneath either side of his arms and staring up into his face from those subtle lashes, candle-lit flames dancing on either side of him, it almost made Sephiroth picture Genesis as a clichéd virgin- but he was far from that- his pale skin having visibly lost some of its warm complexion, more-so matching the wispy grey strands that were now more prevalent than his ginger-brown locks. ..No, the candles were merely practical, in the middle of the Banora underground.

"Well, are you going to fuck me?" Genesis interjected, staring up at Sephiroth with greyed, no longer so blue, impatient eyes.

Sephiroth smirked, exhaling a satisfied chuckle, quickly redirecting his attention to the matter at hand. He moved one of his hands, resting on the side of the mattress, up along Gen's ribs, everso lightly, sending a teasing trail of sparks along his skin as he moved.. The open palm of his hand greedily pressed against his chest, as he kept moving his touch upwards, fingertips finally halting at the base of Genesis' neck- just above his collarbone, resting against his trachea. Genesis tipped his head back as Sephiroth's fingertips placed a possessive, but gentle hint of pressure there, sneering up at him, with approving grey eyes. "Good," Genesis praised with a flowing lusciousness dripping from his voice, and Sephiroth felt the sound move through his throat. 

Sephiroth smiled, leaning up to support himself as he moved his other hand downwards- the open palm on Gen's collarbone pushing him further down into the mattress as he shifted his weight. With his second hand now in play, Sephiroth sensually brushed his fingers over the bare softness of Gen's inner thigh, and a small hearth starting to ignite within him flared further at the sound of Genesis drawing an anticipatory breath in. Experimentally, he gently grasped the meat of his thigh, watching as beneath both of his hands, Gen's eyes fluttered closed, and a blush made itself known across his cheeks.

Sephiroth's green, cat-like eyes flickered over him, "what did you think, 'share your cells', would entail," he paused, just briefly, to lean over Genesis' naked figure beneath him, hand against his chest pressing down into his sternum, shadow ghosting over Gen's pale skin, and long, silver hair slipping down and pooling across his stomach, "Genesis?" he finished tantalizingly, tasting each rich syllable on his tongue.

Genesis, who had shamelessly watched the display, face still flushed, let out an amused huff with a small smile. "I just didn't expect you to be so.." his eyes flashed as he made a message out of admiring Sephiroth's naked form above him, from the dominance in his face, to the bare skin of his neck and chest, to his billowing silver hair- framing the green light from seductive eyes, "..eager." ...He gave Sephiroth a sly grin, "I didn't think the great Sephiroth fucked."

A smug smirk spread from Sephiroth's lips, and he breathed back in response, "think you'd have to teach me?" he teased, in his deep, hungry voice.

Genesis' eyelids lowered, highlighting his lashes, as he smiled, and he admitted, "I did."

Sephiroth gripped the warm flesh of Gen's thigh, lifting it from the underside, and Genesis eagerly followed his motion- wrapping his leg around Sephiroth's frame and ushering him in closer. Sephiroth leaned down more, frame looming above Genesis, the fingertips at his trachea pressing, his face just above Genesis' smitten expression, .."maybe sometime after this, you can show me what you know."

That sent Gen's eyes fluttering shut once more, as he let an aroused breath escape from his open lips. "..Fuck," he exhaled, in both a quivering response and an affirmative praise.

...

As Sephiroth placed his hands down into the mattress either side of him, leaning his weight over his body, Genesis felt his breath briefly catch in his throat, still between agape lips. Like two pristine waterfalls, silver strands of hair slipped and fell, casting curtains between their heads and closing them off from the Banora underground. Genesis closed his eyes as he felt the plump softness of Sephiroth's lips, and his gentle care of the kiss sent a flutter swooning within his chest. He pressed his own lips back and let out an approving sound, and a shiver trembled through him at the sensation of Sephiroth's fingers delicately carding through his hair, cradling the back of his head. The lightness within him flared, warm blush emanating from his cheeks; Sephiroth was treating him like a lover.. The realisation left his lips slipping open, and Sephiroth wasted no time in tasting Gen's bottom lip with his tongue, before locking their mouths together in a wet heat. Genesis moaned as he savoured Sephiroth with equal vehement fervour, running his hands up Sephiroth's sides, admiring well-built muscle against his edacious touch. Sephiroth shamelessly pressed his heavy chest down against Genesis at the sensation, their tongues still melding in vulgar warmth, and Genesis felt his closed eyelids cinch, blush ripening, at the noted wariness Sephiroth took to avoid placing weight near his injured shoulder.

...He didn't expect this degree of care from the silver general. ...Asking him to share his cells, to help spare his life.. Genesis had resigned to himself that he would take whatever Sephiroth was willing to give him, however he was willing to treat him, but this...

With an audible sound, Sephiroth slowly allowed their tongues to part, and through their chests pressed closely together, Genesis felt his heartbeat resound against Sephiroth's own. A single strand of saliva connected their lips, and Genesis relished as his arousal kindled from the depths of his abdomen. From ajar lips, he drew in a soft breath at the sight of Sephiroth looming above him. His former companion watched him with red blush peppered across his cheeks, lips flushed, and glowing green eyes meeting his own in a lustful gaze.

Genesis was conscious of the breath seeping into his lungs.. He could stare into Sephiroth's enrapturing face for timeless days.. ...until his degradation consumed him.

And then- he felt his eyes flare open, and a whelming heat ensnare his heart, as Sephiroth thinly smirked. ..As if he could watch Genesis, captivated, fall deeper, and deeper, through those ethereal, malachite, all-seeing eyes.

"You're enjoying this," Sephiroth commented, drawing out the depth of his voice.

Genesis raised his eyebrows, grinning back up at Sephiroth, as if applauding him for recognising and noting the obvious, "I didn't place you as someone to talk during sex, let alone partake in the act," he responded truthfully.

That made Sephiroth's smirk widen, and he kept his dominant eye contact fixed on Genesis in a smug display, as he allowed his hand to trail, voracious, out from within grey and ginger locks, across his neck, ...against his collarbone, generously over his breast, ...and further along down the skin of his abdomen.

Genesis grazed his teeth against his bottom lip, sultry, as he watched Sephiroth's hand move across his belly with an enticed gaze.

His hand slowed, for effect, as it met with his pelvis. "..You know what you're doing, there?' Genesis couldn't resist to tease, flashing him a vain grin.

Sephiroth let out an amused chuckle, and in one swift motion, immodestly grasped his semi-erect manhood, quietly pleased at the sound of air catching in Genesis' throat. "Why don't you quieten down and see?" With that, he started to gently stroke, relishing in the sight beneath him as the red blush tinting Gen's face blossomed. Genesis softly pressed his teeth against his lip as Sephiroth stroked him to gradual hardness, and he let his eyes flutter shut, giving the arousal blooming from his depths eager permission to course through his body. He felt Sephiroth's leg nudge at the side of his thigh, and he tipped his head back as he opened his legs further for his partner, encouraging him on, letting a soft sigh slip through. "I think your voice could be put to better use." Sephiroth thrummed in a pleasant tone.

"J-jerk-" Genesis muttered, smiling as he glowered grey eyes up to the cave roof. Sephiroth immediately cut him off, stroking him faster, drawing out a quivering, affected sound from his lips.

"Shush."

Genesis allowed his heated breaths to pass freely, warmth pooling in his depths as Sephiroth worked him; with his thighs spread, he brazenly leaned up into Sephiroth's touch, revelling in the satiating lust scintillating from the pits of his abdomen, engulfing his being, arousal flaring. Sephiroth set a steady pace, and Genesis let an audible moan escape him, brandishing his approval. Shamelessly wanton. Putting on such a display, he half expected, or perhaps half wanted, Sephiroth to curse out a biting name, bestowing him a befitting and indecent title, but no such remark came. The yearning heat within Genesis flooded, and he let it freely diffuse through him, just beneath the skin, tipping his head back further as he instinctively presented his chest up, hips starting to faintly shift as they matched Sephiroth's movements. The sound of Sephiroth's pleased voice merely sweetened his fiery blend, hot coals searing.

There was a sudden disturbance to the building hearth as Sephiroth stopped without warning, and Genesis soundlessly winced at the tinge of disappointment. However, his desire was quickly reignited, as he felt Sephiroth's presence recede away from him, as he shifted against the mattress, moving himself downwards.

"I wonder if you taste like Banora apples.." that rich, dark voice mused, palm of his hand trailing lovingly against the flesh of Genesis' thigh, Sephiroth's other hand gingerly gripping the base of his erection.

Genesis exhaled an anticipatory breath at the sight of Sephiroth's enticing face, so elysian, and alluring, so close to his erection, the green light of his eyes giving off a faint mako glow. "I wish.." his mutter was barely audible, drowned out by his flagrant arousal.

With a smug leer, Sephiroth's tongue emerged from his lips, licking carnally up the underside of Genesis' length with hungry intent.

Genesis indulged the silver general who was clearly trying to get a noise out of him by breathing out an audible, quivering exhale- interrupted as a gasp in the form of a sensual moan, as his heat was enveloped amid the wet warmth of Sephiroth's mouth.

His arousal was emblazed once more, relishing from between his thighs as Sephiroth unabashedly licked and sucked, wet noises coupling lasciviously with Gen's heated breaths. Soft lips embraced him, sliding against his length and engorging him in velvety heat with each motion downwards, tongue eagerly savouring. Genesis drew a breath in- now shaking more audibly with the fiery, flagrant arousal pooling in his groin, and he resisted the urge to toss his head back amidst the shuddering pleasure- eager to watch Sephiroth work. Instead- he let his ardent zest known through gasping inhales, and enlivening moans, straight into his partner's ears. Genesis opened his thighs further, and he keened as he reflexively tried to thrust up into that moist heat, but Sephiroth brought a strong hand against the side of his pelvis, holding him down.. The weight of his palm- pressing directly against his needy lust pooling there, merely spurred on his building arousal, as Genesis panted out a resounding, enriched moan. 

Gen's red blush scorched from his cheeks, watching Sephiroth's head bob up and down, sight of his own erection receding seamlessly into his mouth. The fervent heat seared at the combined sensations- the wet warmth eagerly engulfing him, the weight of Sephiroth's hand keeping him obediently still- and the sight, his eyes closed, lashes visible against his own rosy, radiating blush. Genesis didn't know how much longer he could last. ..Somewhere- amidst it all- from a distant piece of his mind he thought he'd severed from long ago.. ...he could recall fantasizing over this very image.

As if he could taste Gen's rapidly growing arousal at such close proximity, Sephiroth slowed his pace, before sliding up and off from him, parting from him with a delicate kiss to the reddened head. Those bright, viridian eyes brandishing before his partner, he spoke, "shall we get to the point?"

Genesis couldn't even bring himself to reply, voice having been reduced to gasping breaths, and so he made a show out of tossing his head back against the mattress, openly presenting his neck, and nodded, lips agape as he let an enthusiastic exhale out.

...

He hadn't remembered that he'd even left lube at one side of the mattress before Sephiroth had asked for it, and amid his fervour, he'd tossed it just a little too roughly, almost knocking over some of the candles that illuminated them in the darkness of the cave. Now shifted against the mattress, watching Sephiroth from between his legs, Genesis was briefly grateful that he'd decided on the candles last minute- the light of their flames faintly illuminated Sephiroth's frame, accentuating his muscular chest, and silvery hue of his hair, as he lubed up two fingers.

An eager shiver cascaded through his body at the sensation of Sephiroth's fingertip gently brushing up against him. His other hand was placed against the flesh of his thigh, caressing, before Genesis softly pursed his lips together as they made eye contact. Sephiroth's glowing, malachite gaze looked down at him hungrily, clearly admiring the sight, inspecting him briefly.. Before Gen's lips parted as Sephiroth's finger eased through the ring of muscle. He let a sigh escape him as his legs instinctively opened further, relishing in the sensation of being filled. Sephiroth pushed further, before easing back again, setting a steady pace, watching eagerly as he kindled Gen's arousal from tepid back to up to vividly warm.

"Are you comfortable?" Those three words that Genesis heard in Sephiroth's deep voice somehow profoundly juxtaposing- and he gaped up at him, taken aback that he'd just asked that. ...Had he treated any previous sexual partners in the same manner? Despite checking in, Sephiroth didn't stop, merely slowing his pace- Genesis was at least grateful for that as he stammered, regaining his bearings. The heat remained pooled in his abdomen, uninterrupted. He caught himself naturally wanting to taunt him- as he once would have in another life- sealing his lips before a cocky 'what does it look like?' could slip out. With Sephiroth displaying him such unexpected care, it somehow.. didn't feel right. "Y-yes," he passed through his lips, exhaling with an approving sigh, as he leaned further into Sephiroth's fastening motions in a wordless suggestion- more. Sephiroth smiled down at him, pleased to receive the answer, "good," he responded with a satisfied depth, before slowly easing a second finger in to join the first.

Gen's mouth fell open to exhale out a gasp, sound of his voice rising to a rich moan as Sephiroth's other hand grasped his erection once more, stroking it tenderly in time with the thrust of his fingers. Genesis let breathy sighs flood out from his open mouth as he rocked his hips with the motions, relishing in the building stimulation- heat in his abdomen sweltering. But he gripped at the sheets beneath him in a single fist, huffing out a particularly irked breath from his nose, "oh, just fuck me already," he chided impatiently.

He could hear Sephiroth's amused sneer from above him, and it made him smile despite himself. "Harlot," he caught Sephiroth mutter from under his breath, and he gasped through grinning teeth as those fingers gave one last rough thrust, before slipping out from him.

"Yeess," Genesis hissed out fervidly, as he felt the mattress creak as Sephiroth shifted. The heated, yearning arousal within him quavered at Sephiroth's hand generously embracing his thigh, as if to keep him patient amid the carnal sounds, as Sephiroth lubed his erection with his other hand. Genesis watched him brazenly, and felt an eager shiver stir his fiery arousal at Sephiroth's size. To picture that, inside of him.. He breathed out a raucous exhale.

Sephiroth lined himself up, and Gen opened his thighs wider at the sensation of the head of that ample length brushing against him. His eyes fluttered shut at the sound of Sephiroth's deep chuckle stoking the coals that burned within him, and he could practically hear Sephiroth smirk. "What if I left you here, now, as you are- to rot?" That luscious, resonant voice spurred him on as much as the suggestion terrified him.

In a brief moment of silence, Genesis was briefly afraid that he would do so, and tipped his head back against the mattress, presenting the flesh of his neck up to Sephiroth, in a longing temptation- please. He should've teased him back, would've, if it was anyone else- but reduced to a sweltering flare beneath Sephiroth's merciful touch, the best he could do was beg, "p-please.." another mere second of silence, but Genesis couldn't stand it, "I-ahh!"

Sephiroth eased himself into Genesis' tight heat, relishing at the coupled pleasure, "I like hearing that sound from you."

A gratifying moan flooded out from his throat as Sephiroth filled him, right to the hilt, and he relished at the stretch- burning hunger within him sated. As Sephiroth pulled out to thrust in once more, Genesis pressed back against him needily, "I said fuck me," he urged in a heady rasp.

Sephiroth thrusted into him, but with less force than the ginger would've desired, hungrily savouring the sight of the former commander reduced to raw, yearning need beneath him, "what do you say?" He teased, grinning as Gen tossed his head back in frustration, auburn hair whipping against the mattress.

"Please!" The shrill sound of his own desperate voice sent an unexpected chill quaking down his spine as Genesis shamelessly begged- gasping moans lingering at that high octave, as Sephiroth finally moved within him, setting a solid pace.

Gen's hands pressed into the mattress, the whelming sensation of the shifting erection against his walls utterly satiating, fire in his abdomen blazening with invigorated fervour. He let a moan flow out from him as the heat seared as he felt it against his prostate, "S-Sephiroth!" Panting out his name came naturally.

Sephiroth's hard voice grunted as he increased his pace, sounds of lascivious thrusting echoing through the cave, "I definitely placed you as someone to make noise during sex," he commented with an enlived breath, amid Genesis' rhythmic gasps. 

Long legs embraced Sephiroth's figure, his hands gripping at the sheets as his pelvis rocked with Sephiroth's motions, meeting him seamlessly with every rapid thrust- the fire in his depths flared and scintillated, heat radiating from his hips and sending cascading sensations wrecking through his body. The mattress creaked incessantly and candle-lit flames flickered around them, Gen's throat giving way to saturating moans. Sephiroth's eyes gleamed at the sight of those tiny firelights illuminating the ladden sweat emanating from Genesis' body. Sharp breaths swelled from those agape lips, scorching red blush searing from his face. Sephiroth ground his teeth against his lip as his own arousal quaked, thrusting indulgently into Genesis in flagrant, fervent ecstasy.

"S-Seph-e- ahh!" he smirked as Gen's cry was cut off with another rich, hedonic moan, man beneath him resigning the attempt as he felt his legs against his frame, desperately tightening their hold.

Sephiroth pressed his hands into the mattress as he fucked him earnestly, drawing out more of those luscious sounds, arousal flaring in the fiery pits of his abdomen. "Genesis," Sephiroth repeated his name back to him, resounding more like a growl- and he revelled as Genesis let out a heavenly, relinquishing cry at the sound.

Gen grasped his own erect, weeping hardness, stroking himself in time with Sephiroth's fast motions, and he tipped his head back further into the mattress as the inferno within him seared, engulfing his being as he let it out in a loud, serenading moan.

"That's it," Sephiroth gnarled as he greedily snatched Gen's hips with rough hands, rutting into his lascivious, relishing heat. "Fi-" he stammered as his straining voice threatened to give out in a moan, "finish yourself off- I won't do it for you."

"Ahhh!" Genesis' voice peaked a glorious octave at the succulent sound of Sephiroth's voice, thrusting into his hand at a desperate pace, Sephiroth matching him in hard, rapid motions- finally, with a warbling, broken cry, Genesis thrust his pelvis roughly against Sephiroth as cum spurted from his erection, tossing his head back against the mattress.

Sephiroth heaved out a heady breath at the sight- arousal engulfing the pits of his stomach as Genesis' heat tightened against him, and in several more craving thrusts, his voice bewailed, following Genesis, as he erupted inside of him.

The sultry heat of sex sweltered in the Banora underground as they both came down from their highs in tandem, heavy breaths respiring in time. The afterglow blossomed, and Genesis keened beneath him as a satisfied shudder gushed throughout him. Sephiroth trailed his hands with a ghostly grasp up from his hips, admiring the shape of his sides, and the flagrant heat enriching his body.

Genesis let out a gasp, voice still cracked from crying out, as Sephiroth slowly pulled out of him, "th-the gift of the goddess...." he exhaled out as he let his head fall back against the mattress.

x-o-x-o-x

x-o-x

x

Sephiroth crunched into the crispness of the dumbapple, wordlessly relishing the saccharine taste of his second bite as he chewed the juicy flesh.

"Is it good?" Genesis mused in a pleased tone, sat on his right, pale blue eyes watching beside him on the grass.

Sephiroth swallowed, and gave a satisfied inflection to his voice, "yes," he confirmed, regarding the cerulean sky around the last drooping tree of purple fruit, "it is good."

Genesis responded with a fulfilled hum, leaning back against outstretched arms.. but then he flinched, having placed too much weight down to one side.

"Are you still sore?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis averted his eyes sheepishly, pursing his lips, "a bit.." he muttered, "but," he turned back to Sephiroth, who silently admired the way the sunlight reflected off of Genesis' auburn hair, "..it's not so bad, now." Genesis concluded assuringly.

Sephiroth smiled, and nodded in response, "good." ..And with that, he placed a gentle kiss against his healing shoulder, lips delicately light against the skin, although it was no longer quite so pained and frail.

Genesis blushed at the sweet gesture, watching Sephiroth briefly, before his eyes parted once more, gazing out across the valley. ..He cherished the small flutter of warmth in his chest.

~Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it~


End file.
